


long nights

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: dirty laundry, slow washing machines, and the quiet of dawn.





	long nights

**Author's Note:**

> – jun and minghao talk about the first time they met. it involved dirty laundry, slow washing machines, and the quiet of dawn.
> 
> written based on the prompt by svtpromptsau on twitter! ;-) thank you!

the growing pile of sweat stained joggers and t-shirts by minghao's bed seemed to be taunting him underneath the pale moonlight peeking through the curtains.

groaning, minghao pushes the covers off of his body and decides to clean up the mess once and for all.

it wasn't like he had anything better to do at 3 a.m. on a saturday – the prospect of going back to sleep had completely gone down the drain when he woke up to find himself drenched in sweat, the remnants of a nightmare still plaguing his head.

minghao hastily slips into the red hoodie that was previously lying on the floor and stuffs the rest of his clothes inside a plastic bag before starting the short trek to the laundromat across the dormitories.

the place was completely deserted apart from minghao and another guy who was currently unloading his clothes into the washer.

minghao spares him a glance and unconsciously frowns. the guy seemed vaguely familiar.

jet black hair and contrasting cheekbones? where had he seen him before? minghao shakes his head.

\- probably another university student losing sleep over an alarming pile of unwashed clothes like him.

said guy throws minghao a faint smile and a raise of the eyebrows when he meets minghao's curious eyes.

"you've been standing there for quite some time now, is everything okay uh whatever your name is?"

minghao turns a bright shade of red and clears his throat. (he's sure he detected a hint of amusement in there somewhere)

"minghao. and sorry, it's just that.. you seem familiar. i'm sure i've seen you before." he explains while scratching the back of his neck.

"i'm junhui. don't think i've seen you around campus-"

minghao nods and sheepishly mumbles a "right, sorry." before turning around to dump his clothes into the washer.

dammit, he just had to scare the guy off like that. good one xu minghao, you did a great jo-

"because you've been busy running through my heart right?"

minghao turns around to find junhui leaning against the buzzing washing machine with his head cocked to the side, a smile tugging at his lips.

"that was the lamest line in the book. i- are you trying to flirt with me?"

minghao questions bluntly, arms crossed over his chest.

"maybe."

"its 3.30 a.m."

junhui simply snorts.

"and?" 

"look can we do this another day, when i'm not dressed in a 3 day old stinking sweatshirt with eyebags under my eyes?" minghao has been told on numerous occasions that he looked attractive. - albeit slightly intimidating as seokmin had once told him.

but all minghao could think of right now was how greasy his hair probably looked underneath the fluoroscent lights, and how well-put junhui seemed to be despite being awake at an ungodly hour. 

junhui lets out a laugh which felt like warm chamomile tea on a rainy evening and flips him a coin. 

"sure, minghao."

the washer stops buzzing.

minghao is once again snapped of out his reverie.

junhui is halfway across the road when something clicks in minghao's head.

minghao runs.

"hey-hey, wait! you're seokmin's friend aren't you? the one who helped me with my stuff when i came here,"

"and i thought you'd never remember your knight in shining armor." junhui says with a wink and proceeds to cross the road.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"jun hyung?" minghao whispers, the silence of dawn blanketing the room. the faint wailing of a siren somewhere around town can be heard. 

"yes, hao?" jun replies and props his head on his hand, momentarily distracted by the sight of minghao toying with a loose thread on the hem of his sweater. 

"do you.. do you think we'd still be together if i never met you at that shabby laundromat back in uni?" 

the question caught jun off guard but he slowly leaned down to press a kiss on his fiancè's forehead. 

"of course my love. i'm sure i'd still find a way to be with the boy who could barely lift a box into his dorm room on his first day at university."

minghao shoves junhui lightly at this.

"hey! it was a box full of trophies." 

"the only trophy you'll ever need is this man right here." jun scoffs.

"you're a cheesy man."

"and you love cheese."

**Author's Note:**

> i've got exams coming up so this is gonna be my last update for the time being. enjoy your weekends everyone!


End file.
